


Mista and the Radiance go to Starbucks

by SadisticScreamer



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadisticScreamer/pseuds/SadisticScreamer
Summary: The Radiance wants some Starbucks and brings along her anti-showering friend, Guido Mista, but comes across nasty Karens and might not get what they ordered.Grammar is as mythical as a dragon in this fic.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Mista and the Radiance go to Starbucks

the radiance craves coffef.  
coffe.  
mmm....,,  
she burst out of the useless hollow knight shell and seals and went over to narancia's dumpster fire of a house. it smelled like sewage and it was as clean as the void is light. (that means it isnt clean at all.)

"hey narancia do you want to come with me im going to starbucks so i can make a shitty instagram post about my coffee" the radiance said with a tired god voice from the doorway that once held a 30 in. x 80 in. Colonist Primed Right-Hand Textured Solid Core Molded Composite MDF Single Prehung Interior Door which is now in safekeeping in the pantheon.

she heard shuffling from the pile of moldy hotdogs under his bed, and a loud  
CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!  
narancia's head pops out from the old rancid food pile, snapped completely backwards, staring at the radiance, snarling and slobbering all over the matted, cum-yellowed carpets.  
"HRNRNGNRRHSNSHERRGGRRRR HOW DARE SHE DOES TO INTERRUPT MY SLUMBER? AT SUCH VILE HOURS THE GOD OF LIGHT COMES TO PESTER ME IN TRIVIAL AFFAIRS, BEGONE! BEGONE!"  
narancia shook and crawled toward the radiance at concerning speeds, on all four arms and all four legs, unhinging his jaw and exposing his sharp, yellow teeth, which were stained with blood.

screaming like a bitch and vanishing, the radiance did, leaving behind the ungodly creature narancia has become. a once innocent boy, degenerating to spider madness.  
the radiance reappeared at the 30 in. x 80 in. Colonist Primed Right-Hand Textured Solid Core Molded Composite MDF Single Prehung Interior Door to mista's room.  
this time, she knocked with her weird ass feathery wing appendages, and almost as soon as she stopped, mista opened the door

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT IM PLAYING MINECRAFT"  
mista yelled and groaned, clearly pissed off as well.

"i just wanna know if you want to come with me, im going to starbucks."  
the radiance replied, but too traumatized to speak further

mista's eyes lit up as he heard the radianc utter the name 'starbucks' and nodded energetically. he may love minecraft, but he loves coffee more.  
"yes"

they grabbed money and left to starbucks  
to be continud


End file.
